


Russia, Shape shifters and Ballet Recitals

by MissTyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: Inspired by that video with the father dancing ballet with his daughter in the stage, shared by Timepetalscollective





	Russia, Shape shifters and Ballet Recitals

It all started in Russia. It was supposed to start in the country of Disneyland, but it ended up being in Russia. It was her granddaughter’s fourth birthday and her son agreed to let them travel without his supervision. But, well, with Rose’s supervision.

Anyway: Russia.

Walking around that night, they’d eventually found a bunch of shape shifters that were brainwashing people, out of lazyness, to do basic housework.

Also, they were disguising as ballet dancers, so that’s the important bit.

Before figuring that out, as they watched the presentation, the little girl was wowed by the dance, the scenery, the music and the shape shifters that let their feathered wings out, but no one notice it wasn’t part of the costume.

So, back home, she made her parents put her in a ballet class the very next day. Which brings us here: in Lilly’s first recital, where she isn’t at all amused with the lack of feathered wings and the absurd amount of adults in the audience.

The Doctor herself was busy playing with her other grandbaby, unaware of the whole situation until she, and half of the audience heard the cry. So she gets up, still with the baby, and leaves to help her son and daughter in law.

Which she does. But her soothing actually only lasted two seconds after the curtains opened. And Lilly started to cry again.

Alright, time to do a more hands on aproach.

Still with a baby in her arms, the Doctor joins her granddaughter in the stage, trying to follow the teacher’s commands. “Come on dear, you know the moves, you can do it. Look, even i can do it.”

Her son attempts to take the baby off of her arms, but she’s fine, and the cry eventually stops. Not because Lilly is more confident, but because grandma dancing ballet it’s pretty funny.

And the Doctor has a good time, that, until she notices the blonde figure in the audience: Rose, with a video camera pointing at them. Oh no.


End file.
